Marauders
by NavMen13
Summary: Serie de One-Shot Independientes sobre los merodeadores, ambientado en el sexto año de harry potter en hogwarts, ¡Sirius esta vivo!
1. Remus x Tonks

Voy a darle una oportunidad a escribir mi propia historia, creo sinceramente que ya estoy lista para hacerlo :D y que mejor forma de empezar que con un fic Sobre los Merodeadores, este fic es Semi-AU porque sinceramente no soy capaz de matar a mi precioso Sirius TT_TT

**Marauders**

Remus x Tonks

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de la maravillosa ROWLING y no recibió un miserable centavito por esta pequeña historia TT_TT

**Remus POV.**

Sentado en la cama de la habitación que siempre utilizaba cuando me quedaba en Grimmauld Place, con un chocolate a medio abrir en mi regazo, por primera vez en muchos años no tenía ganas de comer chocolate, lo deje a un lado para bajar a la cocina, lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba en este momento era un vaso de Whisky de Fuego.

Baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido para que la Señora Black no se despertara y comenzara a gritar, la casa estaba vacía, los únicos aparte de mi que andan en la casa eran Sirius que estaba en el ático con Buckbeak y los Weasley que estaban limpiando el comedor, de resto los demás miembros de la orden solo se aparecen cuando hay una reunión

Entre a la cocina suspirando aliviado de que se encontrara vacio, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en especial a cierta metamorfomaga con tendencia a tropezar con todo, serví el vaso de whisky y me bebí el primer trago sintiendo como el ardor en mi garganta calmaba la agitación en mi interior.

_No soy una niña Remus_

Apreté los ojos tomando otro trago recordando el tono de voz irritado con el que me decía esas palabras.

_Soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidir lo que quiero hacer con mi vida_

Suspire viendo por la ventana, desde que ella me había dicho que me amaba y tuvimos esa discusión, la evitaba lo más posible, yo sabía cómo me sentía por ella, jamás me había permitido querer a alguien debido a mi condición, pero esa pequeña niña se había escurrido en mi corazón sin darme cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde y me di cuenta de que sentía lo mismo, pero tenía que alejarla por su protección, jamás podría ser capaz de darle lo que se merecía

_Demasiado Pobre, Demasiado Peligroso, Demasiado Mayor para ti_

Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que eso es lo que yo quería, pero siempre estaba esa parte egoísta que me decía que mandara al demonio todos mis principios y aceptara ser feliz por primera vez en tanto tiempo

_Remus, eres mi amigo, y ella es mi sobrina, se que tu mejor que nadie la va a hacer feliz, eres peligroso una noche al mes nada mas, y has sufrido tanto que tu más que nadie merece ser feliz._

Las inesperadas y serias palabras de Sirius también se repiten en mi mente sin descanso, apretando el vaso sin darme cuenta hasta que escuche el sonido del vidrio al romperse, y baje la mirada a mi mano, que goteaba sangre, maldije en voz baja y fui al fregadero a lavarme la mano, escuche un jadeo y una mano pequeña tomando mi mano, la esencia cítrica a limón y naranja, me hizo tensarme al instante, no tenia que voltear para saber quién era.

Pero cuando voltee aunque no lo mostré, estaba sorprendido, su cabello antes corto y rosado lleno de brillo y alegría, ahora era un simplemente, marrón, largo y sin vida, su siempre bronceada piel, estaba pálida, las marcas moradas de ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, me sorprendieron, hacia menos de una semana de nuestra última discusión, y aunque no puedo decir que yo era la persona que más cuidaba su cuerpo, el estado de el de ella me dejo en shock.

-Que te sucedió Remus- el tono de voz preocupado con el que me hablo hizo que mi corazón brincara un poco y me hiciera reaccionar, carraspee un poco para que mi voz pudiera salir

-Simplemente tome el vaso con mucha fuerza- trate de que mi tono de voz sonara indiferente y no sé si lo logre.

-Siéntate que te voy a curar-

-Nymphadora no hace falta…- comencé a hablar pero me interrumpió

-Solamente siéntate Remus, no es como si te fuera a morder- trato de que su tono saliera ligero y bromista pero sus ojos no brillaron como lo hacían siempre, nisiquera reclamo de que utilizara su nombre-

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina en silencio, era un silencio incomodo, generalmente ella era tan parlanchina y buscaba conversación de todo, por lo que los momentos a su lado eran muy amenos, pero ahora se estaba conteniendo como si evitara a toda costa hablarme y aunque sabía que era mejor para ella que me olvidara y superara sus sentimientos hacia mí, me dolía.

Se acercó a mí, retiro los pedazos de vidrios restantes, desinfecto la herida y la vendo, le di las gracias escuetamente mientras recogía el botiquín y lo puso en su sitio, asintió sin inmutarse murmurando un escueto _sin problemas_ y camino hacia mí, por un momento pensé que me abrazaría, me besaría o simplemente me dijera algo, pero paso a mi lado hacia la salida, sin verme, y la punzada que antes sentía en mi pecho se intensifico.

Pude sentir sus pasos en el corredor alejándose de mí lo más rápido que podía, sin que su torpeza natural interfiriera en su escape, pude sentir como si fuera todo el peso del mundo que caía sobre mis hombros, pegue la frente de la mesa suspirando para ver si el dolor del pecho o por lo menos el peso de mis hombros, pero nada desaparecía solo me sentía peor

-Tú mismo te causas tu dolor, y lo sabes- no despegue mi cara de la mesa, no había escuchado a Sirius, pero él era mi amigo y el único que sabía mi situación no tenía que fingir estar bien cuando estaba con el

-Es lo mejor para ella y lo sabes- Había repetido tanto esa frase que ya me salía de forma robótica y sin emoción, lo escuche bufar como siempre hacia cada vez que hablábamos del tema

-Remus…- iba a comenzar a darme el mismo sermón de siempre y lo corte de forma brusca antes de que hablara-

-No entiendo como tú, de todas las personas puede creer que yo puedo estar con ella, me conoces desde que teníamos once años Sirius y desde los 13 me acompañas en las lunas llenas, tu más que nadie debería saber la clase de monstruo que soy- hablaba con tanta frustración en la voz, que apretaba los puños con fuerza, sacando sangre de la recién desinfectada herida

Sin verlo venir pude sentir el dolor de mi mejilla, cuando voltee Sirius tenía la mano levantada y me había golpeado en la cara, tenía una cara de rabia que jamás le había visto

-Por eso mismo te estoy haciendo recapacitar, te conozco de toda la vida Remus y eres peligroso una sola noche al mes, de resto eres la persona más tranquila e inteligente que conozco, como tú de todas las personas puedes ser tan ciego para verte a ti mismo, no hay nadie mejor para ella que tu- me tenía tomado de la camisa, zarandeándome como si quisiera sacudirme todos mis pretextos de una vez

Me soltó sin aviso y molesto salió de la cocina, no me podía mover, era la primera vez que Sirius me replicaba de esa forma, generalmente solo me escuchaba y trataba de ser imparcial, pero supongo que lo había hecho perder los nervios

**Tonks POV**

Con un suspiro de desgana, me aparecí en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, mi corazón palpitando a un ritmo muy vertiginoso para ser saludable, mis palmas sudaban, y aunque lo intentaba no podía cambiar mi cabello ni mi aspecto para no parecer casi una muerta

Me encogí de hombros de hombros dejándolo así, tome el pomo de la puerta con forma, sabia con seguridad que Remus estaría dentro y mi corazón no resistiría otro rechazo más.

Sacando todo el valor que tenía y abrí la puerta, pase por el corredor evitando tropezar con el paragüero con forma de pierna de trol, subí rápidamente al salón donde Molly me aviso por lechuza que estaría haciendo limpieza, sin encontrarme a nadie afortunadamente

Vi a Molly de espaldas desempolvando un librero y me acerque a saludarla –Buenas Tardes Molly, ¿Cómo estás?-

La señora Weasley volteo y me saludo cálidamente sin mencionar nada sobre mi aspecto, lo cual le agradecía, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era mi autoestima por el piso

-Tonks, querida que gusto verte, me alegra que hayas venido, espera aquí iré a buscar te para conversar un rato- vi cómo se comenzaba a quitar los implementos de limpieza por lo que la detuve

-No te preocupes Molly, yo lo busco- iba a empezar a replicar para hacerlo ella pero no la deje saliendo de la habitación directo a la cocina a buscar él te

Baje las escaleras rápidamente sin tropezar ni una vez, lo que me sorprendió, recorrí el pasillo para llegar a la cocina y me detuve en la puerta, allí de espaldas a mí, se encontraba Remus, mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado, mis manos empezaron a sudar y me entraron unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo

¡NO! Me dije a mi misma, se valiente Nymphadora, si él no quiere nada contigo tienes que demostrarle que puedes estar sin él, resople bajito, es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo

Con toda la voluntad que tenía, entre con paso relajado, hasta que vi sangre saliendo de su mano y sin poder evitarlo con un tono preocupado le pregunte –Que te sucedió, Remus-

-Simplemente tome el vaso con mucha fuerza- el tono de voz indiferente, causo una punzada en mi corazón pero lo ignore –Siéntate, te voy a curar-

-Nymphadora, no hace falta…- comenzó a hablar pero lo corte, el que me llamara Nymphadora me dolía, desde que empezamos a salir él me decía Dora, y el que utilizara mi nombre completo marcaba prácticamente de forma obvia (pero sin llegar a decirlo) el distanciamiento entre los dos el alejamiento entre los dos, me di una cachetada mentalmente para salir de mis pensamientos depresivos y dije –Solo siéntate Remus, no es como si te fuera a morder- trate de hacer una broma pero hasta yo sabía que había sonado patética.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina sin reclamar más nada, y en un silencio incomodo me dedique a curarlo, mordiéndome el labio para que mis labios no salga ninguna palabra, sabía que si abría la boca para conversar, lo que comenzaría como una simple conversación sobre el clima terminaría conmigo llorando y Remus diciéndome todas las razones por las que no es "bueno" para mi estar con el

Termine de curarlo y recogí las cosas guardándolas en el botiquín, el cual puse en su lugar, el murmuro un agradecimiento y yo un simple _sin problemas_, y luego prácticamente Salí corriendo de allí, subí nuevamente las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba Molly, pero en el corredor del segundo piso me encontré con Sirius, el cual me vio y me saludo con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví lo mejor que pude, sin decir ni una palabra me abrazo fuerte y luego me soltó siguiendo su camino como si nada hubiera pasado

Me quede allí parada incrédula, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, vi como mi primo bajaba por las escaleras y me encogí de hombros, Sirius era así de raro

Me acerque hacia Molly la cual me esperaba donde la había dejado, había terminado de sacudir el librero y ahora acomodaba el estante, en cuanto me vio me sonrió para luego preguntarme –querida, ¿y él te? – estuve a punto de pegarme en la frente, lo único por lo que había ido a lo cocina se me había olvidado

-OH, lo lamento Molly se me olvido, me encontré con Remus y bueno…- comencé a decirle pero me detuvo preocupada

-¿Discutieron otra vez querida?- negué con la cabeza suspirando y me senté en el mueble tapando mi cara con mis manos

-¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente Inteligente? ¿O Bonita? ¿O es que soy demasiado infantil e inmadura para él? Siempre me decía que era una niña en comparación con él, a lo mejor es eso, creo que soy muy inmadura…- yo iba a seguir con mi perorata cuando Molly me detuvo

-Tonks querida, tu eres perfecta así como eres, y él te quiere de esa forma, es simplemente que son muchos años de complejo que no se superan de un momento a otro

-Pero yo lo quiero así es que no entiende- gemí en frustración

-Yo lo entiendo querida, ya verás que dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo y todo volverá a ser como antes- me sonrió dándome ánimos pero yo me mordí el labio

-¿qué pasa si eso no sucede Molly?-

-Ya verás que sí, cariño, hay que tener esperanza- asentí y antes de que me pusiera a llorar me levante- ya vengo voy por él te-

Baje lentamente las escaleras de nuevo, respirando profundamente para calmarme, lo último que necesitaba era un colapso nervioso

Entre a la cocina viendo hacia adelante, sabía que Remus, estaba todavía allí, no tuve ni que ignorarlo porque en cuanto entre, el salió corriendo, no pude resistirlo más, ver cómo me huía sin ni siquiera verme, me dio tanto dolor que no me di cuenta de que estaba sollozando arrodillada en el piso, con mis manos en el pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor

**Remus POV**

No me había movido cuando otra persona entro a la cocina, me tense al ver el cabello marrón sin vida por mi visión periférica, voltee para salir rápidamente y me recosté de la pared, suspirando para calmarme, y antes de poder ir a esconderme a mi habitación escuche un sollozo, era el sonido más desgarrador que podía haber escuchado, el dolor que transmitía ese simple sonido me hizo estremecer

Me asome y la vi arrodillada en el piso con las manos en el pecho sollozando sin descanso, no pude evitarlo y me acerque a ella, me agache enfrente, ella subió su rostro y me partió el corazón, verla llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña que no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza, ella lloraba en mi pecho, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto, acaricie su cabello suavemente para calmarla un poco

_¿Ya no puedes ni verme Remus?_- Parpadee sorprendido cuando me hizo esa pregunta

-No digas eso Nymphadora…- iba a seguir hablando para buscar una excusa pero ella me corto

-A penas entre, y no me digas que no me viste porque prácticamente saliste corriendo- susurro bajito con la voz rota

-Dora- susurre su nombre y ella levanto la mirada por primera vez en todo el día vi sus ojos brillar como antes- es lo mejor para ti

-Dime que no me quieres Remus, dime que no sientes nada por mí y yo más nunca te insistiré en este tema y buscare la forma de olvidarte-

Mi juicio me decía que le dijera esas palabras, que lo mejor para ella es que se olvidara de mí, pero mi corazón se negaba a decirlo

-No puedo decirte eso y tú lo sabes- negué con la cabeza viendo como comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa en sus labios- pero esto no puede pasar entiéndelo Dora

-¿Porque no?- se cruzó de brazos adoptando esa postura de terquedad que había visto en Sirius en varias ocasiones

-Sabes porque, soy demasiado pobre para ti- comencé a hablar pero como siempre que teníamos esta discusión me corto-

-Crees sinceramente que soy esa clase de mujer, que busco solo dinero de ti- se enojó, su cabello pasó del mustio marrón al rojo enojado en un instante

-Soy demasiado peligroso para ti-

-Soy una aurora manejo el peligro todos los días-

-Dora esto no es un juego, es una maldición que tendré toda la vida no importa lo que pase, no puedo tener hijos, no puedo tener una familia, serás una paria solo por estar conmigo-

-No me importa lo que diga la gente Remus yo te quiero es a ti, y jamás me ha importado tener hijos…- iba a seguir hablando pero la corte

-Eso lo dices ahora Dora porque eres joven, pero a lo mejor algún día querrás tener hijos y yo no te los podre dar-

-Si eso pasa y quiero tener hijos, pues adoptaremos eso no importa en este momento, yo te quiero es a ti-

-Soy demasiado viejo para ti, te llevo más de una década-

-Eso no me importa Remus para el amor no ahí edad- iba a seguir replicándole pero se levantó un poco y me silencio con un beso, hacia tanto que no probaba sus labios, que no pude resistir y devolvérselo con todas las ganas, sentí sus brazos subiendo por mi pecho hasta enrollarse en mi cuello para pegarme más a ella, coloque mis brazos en su cadera, nos separamos lentamente para respirar, pegue mi frente a la de ella, y abrí los ojos por primera vez en todo el día era Dora en todo su esplendor la que me sonreía, su cabello había vuelto a ser rosa, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto

-Deja de luchar contra lo que sientes Remus, ese beso que me diste comprueba lo que sientes por mí- acaricie su espalda suavemente recostando mi cabeza en su cuello, dando besitos suaves

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- susurre bajito, me había rendido y no estaba precisamente resignado, era inevitable, la amaba después de todo

-Si, 100% segura de que a ti es a quien quiero- asintió sin separarse de mí

Suspire y bese nuevamente su cuello, justo donde termina la oreja, una sonrisa traviesa escapo de mis labios al ver que se estremecía y susurre bajito a su oído – ¿_Dora, quieres ser mi novia?- _y el grito que salió de sus labios al yo decirle eso casi me deja sordo, pero no podía estar más feliz cuando se lanzó a mis brazos gritando con todas sus fuerzas –_Si, si mil veces ¡SI!- _

Sus gritos de felicidad hicieron que la Señora Black comenzara a gritar nuevamente blasfemias a todos los que habitaban la casa, pero no me podía importar menos, de lo único que era consiente era de Dora, acostada encima mío en el piso de la cocina besándome como si no hubiera mañana, mis manos en su cintura, sus manos en mi cabello, y ni para respirar nos separábamos

Podrían haber pasado horas, y no lo hubiéramos notado de no ser porque alguien se aclaró la garganta, nos separamos lentamente viéndonos un poco avergonzados, voltee a ver quién nos había interrumpido y allí, en la puerta de la cocina, estaban Sirius viéndonos con una sonrisa traviesa, la Señora Weasley que prácticamente estaba llorando de felicidad y Arthur que nos sonreía contento

Dora sin vergüenza ni nada tomo mi mano entrelazándolas juntas para que todos vieran y por si a alguien no le quedaba claro, con toda la felicidad del mundo les anuncio de que estábamos juntos por fin, y me volvió a besar en los labios, fue un beso corto por que rápidamente la Señora Weasley la abrazo felicitándola y pidiendo detalles, Arthur me dio una palmada y una sonrisa de felicidad, y Sirius me abrazo

-Ya era hora hombre, estoy feliz por ti, te lo mereces tú más que todos Moony- dijo bajito, correspondí su abrazo viendo como los Señores Weasley salían de la cocina dejándonos a los tres solos, nos sentamos en la mesa, y Dora no tardo en entrelazar nuestras manos, le sonreí dulcemente devolviéndole el apretón y Sirius nos vio pícaramente- bueno…. ¿Y cuándo empezaran la verdadera reconciliación?

Negué con la cabeza por los típicos comentarios fuera de lugar de Sirius, pero no me imagine lo que sucedió a continuación

-Bueno Primito si no nos hubieses interrumpido nos estaríamos reconciliando en este momento- le dio una de sus sonrisas descaradas al igual que la que tenía el

-¿Aquí en el piso de la cocina donde todos comemos?- Fingió estremecerse de horror, agarrando su pecho con una mano, yo rodé los ojos ignorando las payasadas de los dos.

Estaba concentrado jugando con los dedos de Tonks con nuestras manos entrelazadas que no me di cuenta de que habían dejado de lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos, cuando levante la mirada los dos me veían, Dora con una sonrisa hermosa que no dude en devolver y Sirius con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa sarcástica que me hizo rodar los ojos, conocía esa mirada, prácticamente gritaba que se iba a burlar de mi hasta el cansancio, pero mientras estuviera con ella, no me importaba enfrentarme al mundo.

**Sirius POV**

Sonreí ampliamente al ver la mirada de enamorado que tenía Remus en el rostro, me alegraba que en estos tiempos de guerra por lo menos consiguiera la felicidad

Me sentía un poco culpable al haberle pegado, pero era necesario que abriera los ojos para ser feliz

Me levante sin que se dieran cuenta ya que estaban metidos en su mundo de colores y romance, rodé los ojos, si me hubiese quedado otro poco más, probablemente me diera diabetes

Subí las escaleras a mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y me senté en mi cama para terminar de acomodar el álbum que los merodeadores hicimos en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, pero le estaba haciendo algunos arreglos, ya que en la mayoría salía la rata traidora

Le quería regalar el álbum a Harry de cumpleaños, y tenía bastante tiempo libre como para terminarlo, con una sonrisa nostálgica al ver las fotos seguí trabajando por un rato

_Sirius, Sirius Black_

Voltee cuando escuche mi nombre y vi el espejo encantado parpadeando, la otra pareja la tenía Harry por lo que salí corriendo a tomar el espejo y con una sonrisa lo salude

Me recosté en la cama, a conversar con Harry como todas las noches

Había sido una buena idea darle el espejo por navidad, ahora conversábamos todos los días y no me sentía tan solo, sabía que lo mismo le pasaba a Harry cuando estaba en Privet Drive por lo que nos hacíamos compañía mutuamente, hablábamos de todo, su padre, los merodeadores, también le conté sobre Remus y Tonks, por lo que él me llamo cotilla y fingí indignación por un rato para risa de él, lo cual me hizo sonreír rápidamente ya que me era imposible hacerme el enojado cuando se le veía tan feliz

Luego de horas cuando ya vi a Harry cabecear del sueño le di las buenas noches con una sonrisa, el espejo se apagó y lo coloque en la mesita, me hacía recordar tanto a James y Lily que a veces dolía, pero haría lo que fuera para que Harry, Remus y Tonks que son las personas más importantes en mi vida en este momento fueran felices

Guarde las cosas que tenía en la cama y me acosté viendo la primera foto de los merodeadores, suspirando viendo la cara de James susurre –los voy a cuidar James, a Harry y a Remus, lo juro- cerré los ojos sumergiéndome en el sueño

**N/A. Holaaaaa, gente espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, y tomatazos, pero ahorrense sus palabras malsonantes -.-" **

**Esta Fic es una serie de One-Shot Independientes sobre los merodeadores, Remus, Sirius, Harry y Tonks, mis personajes favoritosssss *-* **

**Hasta la proxima**

**NavMen13**


	2. Sirius x Harry

Segundo One-Shot independiente sobre Harry Potter, está ambientado en el 5º año de Harry cuando tenían a la cara de sapo de profesora -.-"

**Marauders**

**Sirius y Harry**

**Sirius POV**

Tome el paquete que había envuelto previamente y me apresure a bajar las escaleras para alcanzar a los chicos que hoy regresaban a Hogwarts

Los alcance ya en la puerta, Harry al igual que yo estaba deprimido por la separación, antes de si quiera poder decir algo él se lanzo a mis brazos en un apretado abrazo

-te voy a extrañar padrino- hablo bajo para que solo yo escuchara, apreté el abrazo con fuerza -y yo a ti Prongslet-

Sonreí un poco mientras nos separábamos -tengo algo para ti-

Le alcance el paquete envuelto –quiero que lo utilices si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?-

Asintió a lo que dije sonriendo y Remus y yo nos volvimos a despedir de Harry y los Weasley's que serian escoltados por Tonks al colegio, la cual por cierto se estaba despidiendo de forma muy cariñosa se Remus lo cual me hizo verla con sospecha

Ella sonriendo por mi cara de sospecha se despidió de mi, y vimos como salieron de la casa y llamaron al autobús noctambulo

Caminamos hacia la cocina para tomar el té y charlar de su próxima misión de la orden por el resto de la tarde

**Harry POV**

El viaje en el autobús noctambulo no era precisamente algo que me emocionara, se sacudía tanto que en lo único que podía pensar era que así se sentía la ropa cuando estaba en la lavadora

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y vi a Tonks que me hacía señas para bajar, ya habíamos llegado a Hogsmade

Todos nos apresuramos a bajar no queríamos estar otro minuto allí, me despedí de la metamorfomaga con un abrazo (ella era muy efusiva lo que me dio risa) y sacudí la mano de Kingsley

Vimos como se quedaban en las rejas hasta que estuvimos dentro de la seguridad del castillo

Cada vez que entraba a Hogwarts tenía la misma sensación, como si estuviera volviendo a casa

Caminamos hacia el gran comedor era hora de la cena por lo que ron nos llevaba casi arrastrados a Hermione y a mi

Como siempre el profesor Dumbledore dio sus palabras de bienvenida, recordó no entrar al bosque prohibido, el libro de prohibiciones de Filch, etc...

Y luego para alegría de ron aparecieron los platos de comida, me serví un poco de pollo, puré de papas y ensalada, Sirius me había dado un régimen alimenticio para que creciera un poco mas, también me dijo que si para el final de año tenía la estatura de un chico de mi edad, me daría el régimen de ejercicio que él hacía en Hogwarts para que conquistara algunas chicas, cuando me dijo eso me hizo sonrojar hasta el cabello lo que le causo mucha gracia

Con una sonrisa seguí comiendo, recordar el verano y las navidades que pase con Sirius me hace muy feliz, me imagine que así es como se sentiría tener una familia

Terminamos de comer y el profesor Dumbledore estaba a punto de mandarnos a dormir cuando se escucho la voz de la cara de sapo interrumpiendo al director descaradamente sin pedir permiso para hablar

Recordó a los alumnos y a los profesores que por orden del ministerio se comenzaría a supervisar las actividades tanto escolares como extracurriculares, los resultados de su supervisión irían a un departamento en el ministerio donde serian evaluados y si era necesario, realizar los cambios pertinentes, en cuanto termino de hablar Hermione prácticamente hervía de indignación

Llegamos a la sala común y ella seguía despotricando contra la cara de sapo hasta que ron le pregunto que por que tanto escándalo, lo cual no debió haber hecho

-Es que no lo entiendes Ronald, es obvio que lo que ella quiere es que el ministerio cambie todas las clases y si nadie la detiene es más que obvio que todas van a ser como la de ella, en pocas palabras no vamos a aprender nada-

Asentí a lo que dijo Hermione -el ministro es un paranoico, no se acuerdan de lo que dijo Ojo loco, ellos creen que Dumbledore está haciendo un ejército con los estudiantes, obviamente van a empezar a regular lo que aprendemos para que esos conocimientos no nos sirva de nada en el supuesto ejército que está creando Dumbledore-

La cara de sorpresa de Hermione me pareció ciertamente insultante

-vamos Hermione tampoco soy tan lento- le dije rodando los ojos

Ella parpadeo sorprendida pero asintió a lo que había dicho- Harry tiene razón, lo que me lleva a algo de lo que quería comentarles-

- ¿qué es? - pregunta ron curioso

-he estado pensando todas las vacaciones de Navidad -le di un codazo a ron sin que Hermione se diera cuesta para que no dijera el comentario que sabia iba a decir- no vamos a aprender nada con Umbrige y DCAO es una materia de TIMOS y EXTASIS es necesario aprender algo útil...-

-¿y el punto es? - Hermione le dio una mirada irritada a ron por interrumpirla y siguió hablando como si nada

- deberíamos crear un grupo de estudio para que juntos aprendamos lo que obviamente ella no nos está enseñando- nos vio a ver que le decíamos

-es una buena idea, podemos sacar varios libros de la biblioteca- trato de aportar Ron

-no, así solo aprenderíamos la teoría, es necesaria también la práctica- respondió Hermione como si hablara con un niño, lo que hizo a Ron se le ruborizaran las orejas

-pero para aprender practicando es necesario un maestro, el único que se me ocurre es Remus pero no sé cómo nos enseñaría si él no esta aquí en Hogwarts-

- bueno Harry yo había pensando en- se puso nerviosa y la incite con la mirada a que continuará- bueno yo había pensado en ti-

La vi confundido -¿Yo? Pero Hermione si tú eres más inteligente que yo…-

Me corto antes de que siguiera - DCAO siempre ha sido tu materia, tú la dominas mucho mejor que yo-

-pero no soy maestro-

-no es como si nos fueras a dar clase Harry simplemente nos ensenaras algunos hechizos-

Tuve un mal presentimiento -cuando dices "nos" te refieres a ti y a ron ¿no?-

Se aclaro la garganta nerviosa - bueno Harry no somos los únicos que no aprenden nada, sería justo darle a todos la oportunidad-

-No, eso sí que no, no voy a dar clases Hermione- me pare con la intensión de irme a mi cuarto mientras escuchaba tratando de buscar apoyo en ron

-Ron, Ayúdame a convencer a Harry-

- ahora si te das cuenta de que existo-

-de que hablas, eres un...- deje de escuchar como comenzaba otra de sus discusiones cuando llegue a la habitación

Comencé a sacar mi pijama dándome cuenta de que ya Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban durmiendo, estaba guardando la túnica cuando vi un paquete pequeño envuelto u me acorde de lo que me había dado Sirius, lo tome cerrando el baúl, me coloque la pijama y me metí en cama pasando las cortinas u aplicando un hechizo silenciador por si acaso

Lentamente le quite el envoltorio al objeto, descubriendo que era un espejo cuadrado de aspecto muy viejo, en la parte de atrás había una nota:

_Esto es un espejo de doble sentido; yo tengo la pareja. Si necesitas hablar conmigo, sólo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre; tú aparecerás en mi espejo y yo podré hablar en el tuyo. James y yo los usábamos cuando cumplíamos un castigo separados._

Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa emocionada pasaba por mi rostro, tenía la posibilidad de hablar con Sirius sin tener que enviar una lechuza o por la red flu, la cual podía ser interceptada, me asegure que estuvieran las cortinas bien cerradas y el hechizo de silencio

Con nervios coloque el espejo en frente de mi rostro y con voz fuerte y clara dije –_Sirius Black- _lentamente el espejo comenzó a formar la imagen de una cara hasta que la sonrisa de mi padrino apareció en el espejo antes de que pudiera hablar el me interrumpió

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Tu estas bien?- sonreí divertido y le conteste

-Todo está bien mama gallina, no te preocupes- se le vio más relajado y me di cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, bueno era obvio era bastante tarde- estabas a punto de dormir, si quieres hablamos otro día padrino- hizo un gesto con la mano como si no importara

-para ti siempre tengo tiempo Harry, ¿dime quieres hablar de algo?-

-pues no de algo especifico, simplemente quería probar el espejo-

-ah, ¿y qué tal? Es genial ¿no? Tu padre y yo lo utilizábamos todo el tiempo, a partir de nuestro quinto curso Mcgonagall se dio cuenta de que no podía ponernos detenciones juntos porque hacíamos mas desastre- soltó una carcajada perruna y yo reí con el- no tardamos mucho tiempo para encontrar este método, lo cual nos era muy útil cuando queríamos hacer una broma en diferentes sitios a la vez –con una sonrisa me pregunto- y ¿qué tal la bienvenida?

Pues ni tan bien, la cara de sapo anuncio que estaría supervisando las clases para luego el ministerio decida que es "adecuado" para nosotros aprender –resople- aparte de eso Hermione quiere que les de clases de DCAO, está loca, no soy un profesor, he visto prácticamente lo mismo que ella… -no me di cuenta lo mucho que quería desahogarme, era muy sencillo abrirse a Sirius-

-Bueno Harry, estoy de acuerdo con Hermione…- lo iba a interrumpir pero seguí hablando- se que no eres un profesor, pero eres muy bueno en la materia y con la guerra que se avecina es bueno que los jóvenes aprendan a defenderse –volví a abrir la boca para protestar otro poco pero me corto- no seas testarudo solo piénsalo un poco, no tienes que decidir hoy-

Decidí cambiar de tema – ¿Cual fue la mejor broma que hicieron en Hogwarts?- Sirius se entusiasmo por el cambio de tema y más que todo la pregunta y haciendo el payaso fingió una voz desinteresada pero sabía que estaba muy orgulloso de eso

-Bueno Harry, hemos hecho muchísimas bromas, pero hay algunas que fueron grandiosas-

-¿Como cuáles?-

-Puede que el día de San Valentín cuando estaba en quinto año, en el zumo de calabaza del desayuno hubiera una poción que hacía que se le cayera el cabello a quien la tomara- abrí la boca sorprendido-

-no lo hicieron- me reí junto con el

-los efectos desaparecían en 24 horas exactas ningún hechizo o poción podía contrarrestar el efecto, déjame decirte que las mujeres no estuvieron felices de pasar san Valentín calvas- me reí a carcajada mientras me contaba con la voz destilando orgullo y mucho detalle como tuvieron todo el día huyendo de las mujeres que los querían matar

-¿Y hacían bromas a todo el mundo?- pregunte entusiasmado, quería saber sobre su estadía en la escuela de magia era obvio que era mucho más divertida que la mía, ya que a ellos nadie los quería matar

-Pues… -Pensó viendo al techo- no solo a los estudiantes, no las hacíamos entre nosotros, a los profesores –abrí la boca sorprendido y él se rio- Mcgonagall fue nuestro blanco tantas veces, recuerdo una vez, que encantamos su aula –se rio de solo recordarlo- cada vez que entraba al aula empezaba a dar las clases cantando, ella no se daba cuenta, era muy difícil mantener la cara seria cuando ella te cantaba en soprano los efectos secundarios de una mala transformación humana, duro una semana completa en darse cuenta, ya que mando a llamar a la enfermera Poppy para que compartiera su experiencia con las transformaciones humanas fallidas, obviamente ella si se dio cuenta y le dijo que pasaba, la cara de Minerva fue para fotografía-

Nos mantuvimos un rato riendo mientras me contaba las mejores bromas de los merodeadores en su estadía en el colegio, luego sin darnos cuenta el tema paso a Lily y James, como evoluciono su relación hasta que fueron pareja, el embarazo, su vida de casados, viendo como el tema se estaba poniendo nostálgico, me conto la vez con que con 4 meses de nacido me había llevado en un paseo en moto por el aire, y en todo el viaje me la pase riendo y que casi me puse a llorar cuando aterrizamos para volver a la casa, relatando con muy buenos dotes interpretativos como Lily casi lo envía a San Mungo mientras, james solo los veía divertido

Estuvimos horas hablando, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo me despedí de Sirius con una sonrisa y me dijo que lo llamara cuando quisiera, ya sea una emergencia o si solo quería hablar, con un sentimiento de felicidad me quede dormido, mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia es que si así era como se sentía estar en familia.

**N/A Segundo One-shot finalizado, quería poner un capítulo especial sobre la relación Sirius x Harry , para mi Harry no necesita un padre, el ya esta grande, el no es un niño (lo digo por experiencia u.u) el necesita a alguien a quien pueda llamar familia, por eso la relación entre sirius y Harry en mi fic será como de un tío confidente al que le cuentas todo, incluso lo que no le dices a tus amigos, porque seamos sinceros hay cosas que ni a los amigos le contamos**

**Hasta la próxima…!**


	3. Problemas de Chicas

Tercer One-Shot!

Enjoy ….!

**Marauders**

_**Problemas de Chicas**_

**Sirius POV**

Estaba revolviendo mi café con desgana, era fin de semana pero hoy en día eso no me entusiasmaba como a los demás, ya que tenía todos los días libres encerrado en esta maldita casa

Estaba sentado sin ánimo en la cocina con la única compañía de Kreacher, cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada, me levante con la varita en la mano, nunca estaba de mas ser precavido, y me sorprendí por lo que vi

Allí en la entrada con la puerta cerrada, estaba Remus, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, lo que me dejo anonadado fue que Tonks, mi sobrinita pequeña estaba recostada de la puerta besándose con Moony apasionadamente, sus manos no estaban quietas, y no quise saber por donde las pasaban, no se separaban ni para respirar, me cruce de brazos y con una sonrisa picara espere a ver en cuanto tiempo se daban cuenta de que estaba aquí

Luego de 10 minutos en el que no se separaban, comencé a ver que las caricias eran más atrevidas por lo que carraspee para que se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos, se separaron avergonzados hasta que Tonks me vio y me dio una mirada de muerte

Contuve la risa, era obvio que mi primita quería ahorcarme por cortarle la sesión de besuqueo intenso con Remus –Deberían saber que mi casa no es un hotel, ¿no se pueden resistir?- les dije con una mirada burlesca

Remus fue a hablar pero Tonks se le adelanto con una sonrisa traviesa –la verdad primito, te veníamos a visitar, pero no me puedo resistir besar a Remus, me es muy difícil dejar de hacerlo sus labios son muy dulces y…- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera

-no tienes que contarme sus intimidades- hice una mueca de incomodidad

-entonces para que preguntas tonterías- me vio molesta, era obvio que me dio los detalles a propósito por haberlos interrumpido, Moony lo que hacía era vernos divertido, evidentemente no se iba a meter si Tonks me mataba por lo que cual le di una falsa mirada indignada mientras movía mis labios formando la palabra "_traidor"_ pero ella me vio

-no le digas traidor, claramente me va a defender a mí, soy su preciosa novia- dijo dándole una sonrisa a Remus que el devolvió

-pero yo soy su mejor amigo, y me quiere más que a ti- dije como niño enojado

-pero a mí me ama- Tonks me saco la lengua, y beso a Remus en la mejilla

Iba a empezar a reclamarle nuevamente cuando Moony intervino colocándose en medio de los dos y con burla nos dijo

-Ya basta niños-

-No somos niños pequeños- dijimos los dos a la vez

-¿entonces porque se comportan de esa forma?- nos cuestiono levantando una ceja, no supimos que decir por lo que nos cruzamos de brazos fingiendo que nada había sucedido lo que Remus no resistió y se puso a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que Tonks hiciera un puchero de niña pequeña, mientras íbamos a la cocina agarro a Tonks de la cintura y le susurro unas palabras al oído que le ocasionaron una sonrisa instantánea a ella y le dio un beso feliz a su pareja

Me adelante a la cocina para preparar Te para todos, murmurando sobre parejas melosas, que le causan caries y diabetes a todos a su alrededor

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cocina tenían los dos los ojos brillantes y sonrisas bobas, rodé los ojos con una mueca, causando que rieran, a veces fingía que estaba molesto pero estaba muy feliz por los dos

Estuvimos bastante parte de la mañana hablando de cualquier cosa, ellos me comentaban que pasaba fuera de esta maldita casa, y en el ministerio, mientras yo le comentaba mis charlas con Harry

Desde que comenzamos a charlar por las noches siempre llevaba conmigo el espejo encantado, ya que no siempre me llamaba en las noches, sobre todo cuando era fin de semana o tenía una hora libre

Al final de la tarde, entre los tres hicimos la cena, Remus se encargo con toda la paciencia del mundo a evitar los accidentes por culpa de la torpeza natural de Tonks, hubo un momento en la tarde cuando ella estaba haciendo un postre especial (que dijo que era para Remus y yo le saque la lengua obviamente) apretó muy fuerte el empaque de harina leudante y exploto todo en su cara, cuando el polvo blanco desapareció no pude resistir las carcajadas

Allí estaba Tonks con cara de sorprendida, pero estaba cubierta de blanco desde el cabello hasta la ropa, Moony con un movimiento de varita la limpio y ella lo beso

-tú lo que buscas es besar a Remus a cada rato- rodé los ojos, ella se separo de él, me saco la lengua diciendo

-Tú lo que eres es un envidioso, que importa si no puedo dejar de besarlo, es que sus labios saben a chocolate- le dio otro beso y continuo- lo que necesitas es una novia Sirius-

-No necesito una novia Sirius Black es un Soltero Confirmado- dije orgulloso y ella rodo los ojos

-Bueno entonces, soltero confirmado –dijo con burla- entonces necesitas un buen polvo porque estas pasado de mojigato- yo jadee indignado

-¿Mojigato yo?- puse una pose orgullosa- el hombre que revoluciono los encuentros casuales en Hogwarts-

-Eso fue en Hogwarts, cuanto hace que no tienes sexo, ¿12 o 13 años?- dijo con burla y yo quede boquiabierto, dándome cuenta de que era cierto

-OH POR DIOS, no me había dado cuenta de eso, Remus hay que irnos de cacería esto no puede seguir así, el grandioso Sirius Black no puede estar tanto tiempo célibe-

-el no va para ningún lado contigo, no me lo vas a pervertir, para eso estoy yo- dijo orgullosa, Remus la vio sorprendido y un poco ruborizado por lo que me dio risa, y terminamos mi sobrinita y yo riéndonos de la cara que puso, el tiempo paso sin darnos cuenta sin dejar de hablar sobre cualquier tema hasta que era la hora de que se fueran, y los despedí en la puerta antes de que se desaparecieran

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, estar con Remus y Tonks me dio la idea de si no buscarme una novia porque era un "criminal", por lo menos buscarme un amante constante con la que pudiera hablar y no estar todo el tiempo solo, me puse a pensar en las opciones que tenia, estaba en eso cuando el espejo comenzó a brillar nuevamente

Con una sonrisa salude a Harry en el espejo y lo vi pensativo

-¿Que pasa Harry?-

-Sirius te puedo hacer una pregunta- Me dijo ruborizado

-Claro Harry- le sonreí para que se relajara

-bueno-carraspeo- yo… pues, como invito a salir a una chica- prácticamente no lo escuche porque hablaba muy bajo

-¿te gusta una chica?- se ruborizo pero negó con la cabeza viéndome- ¿y qué sucede con eso Harry?-

-Pues no sé como invitar a nadie a salir o algo- ya se había relajado por lo que el color de su cara estaba disminuyendo

-Pues llegaste con la persona indicada Harry, nadie sabe más de chicas que yo- dije orgulloso- la relación exitosa de Remus es gracias a mi- saque el pecho orgulloso de mi trabajo y el rodo los ojos pero no me contradijo

-¿Entonces qué hago?- me pregunto

-Primero que nada, ¿dime quién es?- pregunte con una sonrisa picara- ¿es la china que me dijiste el año pasado?

-Mmm, no –me dijo avergonzado y me conto el desastre de su cita con Cho, en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipie y la discusión con ella- y bueno, es mejor así, ella no ha superado la muerte de Cedric y nos comparaba en todo momento- suspiro-

-Bueno Harry y hay una chica en particular o solo quieres comenzar a salir y tener citas-

-Pues solo quiero comenzar a salir, me di cuenta de que tengo 16 años y solo he tenido una cita y una seudo-novia- lo vi con cara horrorizada-

-Harry eso no puede ser a los 16 ya yo por lo había besado a cada chica de Hogwarts entre los 15 y 17 por lo menos dos veces excepto a tu madre claro- me vio con la boca abierta casi tan horrorizado como antes había estado yo por su confesión- incluyendo a las Slytherin, con las excepción de mis primas

-Bueno tampoco así –me vio un poco receloso, lo que me causo gracia- yo solo quiero empezar a sociabilizar con el sexo opuesto, las únicas chicas con las que hablo, es Hermione, la Señora Weasley, Ginny, y Tonks

-Eso es grave Harry- dije con voz dramática lo que lo hizo reír- no te preocupes pequeño Prongslet te voy a dar un curso intensivo de cómo manejar a las chicas

**Harry POV**

Me sentía un poco tonto pidiéndole consejos a Sirius sobre chicas, pero era la única persona que sabía que _tenía_ conocimiento sobre el tema y que yo me sintiera en confianza, pensé que se burlaría de mi, pero únicamente se vio horrorizado con mi poco conocimiento lo que me causo risa, pero horrorizado quede yo cuando empezó a contarme toda su experiencia

Comenzó a enseñarme el _Manual de Sirius Black para ligar y eventualmente perder la virginidad _(Nada mas el titulo me hizo ruborizar)dándome consejos que me hacían tanto ruborizar como reír como loco tales como:

_Oculta la verdad, no digas nunca que eres virgen o inexperto a menos que sea una chica particularmente difícil _–pude jurar que me podía hacer pasar por rábano con insolación-

_Descubre tu sexualidad _–ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS, prácticamente le grite, estaba completamente sonrojado y el estaba carcajeándose por mi cara-

-Siempre es bueno estar seguro Harry, a lo mejor por eso es que no has tenido citas con chicas- se puso serio- ¿estás seguro que ningún chico te ha parecido lindo?- tape mi rostro ocultando mi vergüenza mientras gritaba que no- pero hablas mucho de Draco Malfoy, a lo mejor te parece lindo y no te has dado cuenta

-SIRIUS- grite con fuerza- no me gusta Malfoy –dije indignado, el no resistió mas y se empezó a reír, me cruce de brazos mientras se reía de mi y lo ignore-

-Oh, vamos Harry no te pongas así- no dejaba de reírse mientras me hablaba por lo que lo seguí ignorando-

Luego de 20 minutos de suplica siguió con sus consejos

_Consejo 54… la playa fuente inagotable de mujeres hermosas_

_Consejo 108… cuando no está cerca siempre funciona el correo erótico_

_Consejo 190… PlayMago*_

Lo detuve – Oh por amor a Merlín, Sirius solo quiero saber cómo invitar una chica a salir, no como llevarla a la cama-

-Pero Harry, eso es conocimiento indispensable que necesitas saber en tu vida…- lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando-

-Sirius por favor- le puse una cara mortificada y el acepto a regañadientes-

-Pero con una condición- lo vi con cara interrogante y el sonrió pícaramente- la próxima vez que nos veamos iremos a una discoteca Muggle y pondrás en práctica todos los consejos que te di- antes de cerrar la conexión dijo- te mandare por lechuza un libro que te servirá- cerro la conexión antes que pudiera negarme, coloque el espejo con un suspiro de resignación en la mesa de noche y me recosté en la cama

El último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido fue que aunque probablemente Sirius me haría pasar tortura, seria agradable tener más tiempo de calidad con él y para qué negarlo, era algo que quería aprender

**N/A Otro one-shot mas, esta vez un poco cortó pero se me ocurrió de repente en el trabajo y me hizo gracia escribir eso**

***PlayMago estoy segura que leí de eso en otro fic, pero no recuerdo donde para darle su respectivo crédito, en fin solo lo mencione n.n **

**Si tienen alguna idea de lo que pueda escribir, o de que quieran que yo represente en un one-shot pueden darme la sugerencia que con gusto las recibo**


	4. La Maldicion Potter

_**Marauders**_

**La Maldición Potter**

**Harry POV**

Bostece un poco y estire mis músculos tratando de quitarme la pereza mientras bajaba las escaleras, era sábado por lo que era un caso perdido despertar a ron antes de las 9 de la mañana, al llegar a la sala común vi a la profesora McGonagall colocando algo en la pizarra de anuncios, me acerque curioso dándome cuenta de era la lista de los que se iban a casa por semana santa*

Con una sonrisa anote mi nombre, quería pasar un tiempo con Sirius y Remus en persona no solo conversar por el espejo encantado

Me anote de primero y corrí a la habitación, agarre el espejo y me encerré en mi cama, pasando las cortinas y colocando los hechizos regulares

_Sirius Black…._ Llame durante unos minutos con insistencia sabia que Sirius no se levantaba temprano los fines de semana, pero quería contarle, dudaba que se opusiera a que lo visitara, pero siempre hay que preguntar

Luego de lo que yo creía era una eternidad la cara adormilada de Sirius apareció en la pantalla

-¿Pasa algo Harry?- Dijo con un bostezo

-Despierta Sirius te tengo que preguntar algo importante- le respondí con entusiasmo

-es demasiado temprano para tanta vitalidad- rodé los ojos viendo como trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos

-Sirius, es importante- cuando vi que ya se veía más despierto le hable- la profesora Minnie- suspire exasperado al decir ese apodo lo que le causo a mi padrino una sonrisa, desde que me conto que ese era el apodo de la profesora prácticamente me obligo como "merodeador" a llamarla así, no dejo de insistir por dos semanas, por lo cual acepte pero con la condición de solo decirle así cuando estemos nosotros, después de todo era mi profesora y la llamaría con respeto, Moony me vio con aprobación, pero Sirius me hizo puchero como si hubiese cancelado las navidades- acaba de publicar la lista de los que se van a casa por semana santa, ya me anote, pero me di cuenta de que tenía que pedirte permiso para ir a tu casa y…- había comenzado a balbucear y él me corto sonriendo

-Por supuesto que puedes venir Harry eso ni se pregunta, es mas ya estoy esperando con ansias que vengas, recuerdas que te hable del cuarto que estaba preparando para darte, podemos arreglarlo esa semana y…-comenzó a balbucear emocionado sobre todas las cosas que haríamos y asentí a todas, tiempo de calidad con mi padrino era lo que más quería

-Y podemos invitar a Remus- cuando vi la cara que puso me arrepentí- buenos si está ocupado o no quiere, no es necesario- dije rápidamente-

-No es eso, es solo que…- hizo una mueca de aprensión por lo que me preocupe

-¿es luna llena o algo?, puedes contármelo Sirius si quieres-

Suspiro y soltó la sopa

-Es que si viene el, invitara a Tonks- lo vi con cara interrogante incitándolo a continuar con la explicación-es que se la pasan besándose y haciéndose arrumacos Harry –solte una carcajada al escucharlo, jamás había pensado que se tratara de eso, pensé que habían tenido una discusion o algo- si, vamos, ríete, no eres tú a quien se le sube el azúcar cada vez que esos dos vienen, parecen unos adolescentes- se cruzo de brazos mientras seguía hablando disparatadas sobre las consecuencias de sufrir diabetes

-Pensé que eras tú quien los había unido, ¿cómo te vas a quejar ahora?-

-es que antes tenían más tiempo para mí –hizo un puchero ridículo que me dio muchísima risa pero trate de contenerla lo mejor que pude- ¿y sabes que es lo peor?- negué con la cabeza para que me dijera- es que cada vez que les reclamo el PDA*, Tonks mi sobrinita- enfatizo las dos últimas palabras claramente- me dice que solo me quejo porque soy un reprimido sexual, ¿puedes tu creer eso? Yo El Gran Sirius Black un reprimido sexual –no pude contenerlo mas y me empecé a reír a carcajadas, mientras él seguía despotricando contra Tonks y haciendo una lista de todas las chicas con las que había salido en Hogwarts

Me agarre el estomago tratando de dejar de reír por que ya me dolía, me limpie las lagrimas de la risa, y me calme un poco

-Solo invita a Remus, tengo tiempo que no lo veo, aparte no te puedes quejar porque tú mismo dijiste que no lo habías visto tan feliz en años- asintió resignado y me dio la razón- puedes conseguirte una novia y ellos dejaran de llamarte así

-Quien va a salir con el fugitivo Sirius Black- dijo con resentimiento-

-Puede ser una Muggle, o un miembro de la orden- le dije con esperanza

-recuerda que también aparezco en las noticias Muggle Harry-

-cierto, pero tengo tiempo que no te veo en las noticias, la última vez fue en tercero-

-Bueno ahí veré que hago –suspiro- aunque podemos salir tu y yo a un club Harry y buscarnos unas señoritas- me guiño un ojo con su sonrisa chula y me sonroje hasta las los dedos de los pies

-Sirius…-prácticamente gimotee para que no se burlara de mi y con una risa perruna me dejo en paz-

-está bien, lo que digas, pero algún día te hare ir conmigo de cacería- me "amenazo" sonriendo

Con una sonrisa nos despedimos y guardando el espejo en el bolsillo de mi túnica, baje al gran comedor a desayunar

_**Dos semanas después**_

Con una sonrisa aborde el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez en mis 5 años de estudio, estaba feliz de irme de hogwarts, obviamente tener una familia que te espera ansiosa tu regreso hace la diferencia

Nos reunimos en un vagón los antiguos miembros del ED de la casa de Gryffindor y charlamos de todo y nada, el tiempo se me paso volando y cuando me di cuenta estaba anocheciendo

Ansioso vi por la ventana la estación 9 ¾, reconocí la mata de cabellos pelirrojos de la Sra. y el sr weasley, los lacios cabellos platinos de los Malfoy, La abuela de Neville, mire ansioso todas las caras hasta que encontré lo que más ansiaba, el rostro con cicatrices de Remus Lupin, la brillante cabellera rosa de Tonks, y para mi sorpresa un perro poodle* con un inmenso lazo rosa y una cola esponjada que parecía molesto, se veía muy femenino por lo que imagine que era de Tonks

En cuanto Remus y Tonks me vieron me sonrieron ampliamente y me hacían señas para acercarme a ellos, me despedí de los Weasley y Hermione con un abrazo prometiendo que les escribiría por lo menos una carta en la semana

Baje corriendo despidiéndome de algunos miembros del ED, y llegue rápidamente hasta la pareja, abrace al profesor Lupin y Tonks los cuales me correspondieron

Con una mirada inquisidora vi a la perra poddle y le pregunte a Tonks

-esta perra es tuya Tonks- no supe porque pero los dos se echaron a reír y el animal me gruño, me hicieron seña para que saliéramos del andén y nos aparecimos en Grimmauld Place N° 12 antes de entrar a el perímetro de la casa, Tonks me dijo que si le podía tomar una foto con la perrita y me paso una camara de quien sabe donde, lo cual a el animal no le gusto porque empezó a gruñir furiosamente, pero ella no le dio importancia y la abrazo con fuerza para la foto antes de tomarla y al ver la cara del animal le pregunte a Lupin- están seguros de que no tiene rabia?

El animal me ladro indignado y Tonks se rio apresurándome a que le tomara la foto, una vez hecha seguimos nuestro camino hacia la casa, mientras Moony me preguntaba sobre las clases y el ED, con gusto le conté todo

Llegamos al cuartel y sin tocar la puerta para que la señora Black no empezara a gritar, una vez entramos todos y cerramos la puerta, se prendieron las luces, estaba a punto de preguntar por Sirius en voz alta cuando la poodle de Tonks se transformo en mi padrino, quede con la boca abierta por unos cuantos segundos asimilando lo que había pasado

Antes de si quiera decirle hola a mi padrino solté una carcajada y sin poder evitarlo estaba riendo sin parar de la cara que tenia Sirius, fingiendo que todavía le quedaba orgullo camino hacia el comedor, con las manos tiesas al lado del cuerpo y los puños apretados me di cuenta de que tenia las uñas pintadas de rosa, ahora no era el único que se estaba riendo, Remus estaba recostado en la pared y Tonks doblada con las manos apoyadas en la rodilla sin poder respirar de la risa que tenia

Nos detuvimos como pudimos y caminamos al comedor donde Sirius fingía que leía, trate de terminar de eliminar mi risa

Ocultaba mi risa fingiendo que tosía y Sirius me vio- ¿Estás enfermo Harry?-

-No padrino, ¿porque?- le respondí fingiendo seriedad

-es que tanto toser no es normal- me vio con una ceja levantada me mordí los cachetes al ver que se apartaba el cabello de la cara y tenia las uñas todavía pintadas

-mmm, padrino, ¿qué tienes en las uñas?- no supe como lo dije sin reírme a carcajadas pero logre que saliera genuinamente curioso, se vio las mano y jadee sorprendido viendo a Tonks

-NYMPHADORA, ¿QUE ME HICISTE?- a Tonks se le quito todo signo de risa de la cara al escuchar su nombre

-NO ME DIGAS NYMPHADORA, SIRIUS- le grito y vi como el cabello le cambio a rojo

-porque tengo las uñas rosas- le espeto el sin dejarla quejarse

-Que se yo, lo que hagas tu con tu tiempo libre no es de mi incumbencia-

-Tú fuiste la que me convirtió en poddle-

-lo sé, pero el poddle no tenía las pezuñas rosas, que yo sepa-

-tú me dijiste que tenías una forma en la que podía salir seguro, me engañaste-

-claro que no, saliste de la casa y nadie se dio cuenta de que eras tú, obviamente deberías agradecerme en vez de estarme gritando-siguieron con sus dimes y diretes por un rato mientras Remus y yo tomábamos unas tazas de té, por lo que me di cuenta de que sus discusiones eran algo totalmente normal en la casa

Vi a Remus con una ceja levantada y me dijo- desde que le dijiste a Sirius que venias por Semana Santa había estaba buscando la forma de irte a buscar al tren, esta mañana estaba deprimido porque no sabía cómo salir de la casa sin ser reconocido y Dora le dijo que ella tenía la forma, salimos de la casa, le pidió que se transformara en Padfoot y le hizo un hechizo glamour para que se viera como un Poddle como estábamos fuera de la casa no se pudo quejar, pero estuvo molesto e irritable todo el viaje, Dora a duras penas pudo contener la risa en el camino, pero cuando te vio explotar a ti ninguno de los dos lo resistimos- me explico con una sonrisa divertida en la cara

Sirius termino su discusión con Tonks de forma muy madura, le saco la lengua, los dos se sentaron y reino el silencio en la casa, Sirius movió la varita y en la mesa apareció removedor de pintura y unas bolitas de algodón, el cuidadosamente mojo la bolita y comenzó a pasársela por las uñas, Remus Tonks y yo nos vimos y sin poder evitarlo nos volvimos a reír a carcajadas el levanto la cara sorprendido y al ver que nos reíamos de él, termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo ignorándonos completamente

Mientras Sirius tenía su rabieta los demás fuimos a la cocina a preparar la comida, e hicimos el favorito de mi padrino para recompensarlo, una vez la comida estuvo lista, Remus me dijo que lo fuera a buscar para cenar

Lo encontré en el ático con buckbeak y toque la puerta, quería hablar con él y asegurarme que no estuviera enojado

-¿Padrino?- me volteo a ver y con una sonrisa me invito a pasar, me senté a su lado recostado de la pared viendo al hipogrifo comer – ¿no estás enojado?

-¿enojado yo?, no Harry –se rio- la primera regla de un merodeador es ser capaz de reírse de uno mismo, ¿crees que es la primera vez que nos jugamos bromas entre nosotros?- negó con la cabeza sonriendo- me han hecho bastantes

-como cuales- se puso a pensar por un rato y luego me respondio

-pues, recuerdo en cuarto año fue cuando me deje el cabello mas largo, y ellos cambiaron mi champo echándole tinte, lo cual me ponía el cabello verde, no me di cuenta cuando Sali de la ducha, ya que el efecto toma tiempo, me di cuenta cuando entre al gran comedor y todos estallaron a carcajadas- reí divertido por la historia-

-¿le hicieron bromas a mi papa alguna vez?- pregunte curioso

-Todo el tiempo Harry, era el quien caia en las bromas mas seguido- se rio nostálgico recordando viejos tiempos-

Cambie de tema para que no se pusiera triste- Manda a decir Remus que esta lista la cena- me sonrió y me ayudo a pararme para bajar a comer

Nos sentamos en el comedor a cenar y halague a Remus y Tonks por la comida

-¿Tonks como va todo en el ministerio?- pregunto Sirius, aunque podía apostar mi escoba a que le hizo esa pregunta a Tonks para que dejara de tontear con Remus en frente del, contuve una risa metiéndome otra cucharada a la boca

Ella resoplo y empezó a contarle todas las nuevas leyes que Fudge estaba creando haciendo que el Wizengamot tenga bastante trabajo debatiendo y aprobando leyes, mientras que el se dedicaba a su campaña política y le quitaba presupuesto al cuartel de aurores y a los inefables del departamento de misterios

-y sabes que es lo peor de todo, que nada de esto sale en el profeta- le dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza- Rita Skeeter lo que hace es hablar de los escándalos sociales, en vez de cosas en verdad importantes-

Rode los ojos- Skeeter es una inútil, aunque me sorprende porque como le encanta un escándalo, recuerdo mi cuarto año cuando publico mi supuesto romance con hermione-

-Ciertamente Harry- estuvo de acuerdo Remus- pero no es completamente su culpa, ya que probablemente el ministro está controlando todo lo que se publica en el periódico, por lo que solo le queda publicar escándalos sociales en vez de escándalos políticos

Pasamos a temas más irrelevantes hasta que sirius como siempre pregunto – Y Harry, ¿ya pusiste en práctica los consejos que te di?

Me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello y negué con fuerza, trate de tragarme la vergüenza y le conteste- pues no, no ahí ninguna chica que me llame la atención para salir-

-Harry, tienes 15, no tienes que tener una relación seria –negó con la cabeza fingiendo pesar o por lo menos creía yo que lo fingía- sabes cuantas chicas ahí en hogwarts con las que puedes salir?-

-Padrino tú estás hablando de solo sexo sin compromiso- rodé los ojos-

-pues eso mismo, tienes 15 no necesitas una esposa en este momento, aprovecha tu juventud- suspire-

-Si Harry aprovéchala, sino después te quedas como sirius, soltero y viejo- dijo Tonks enfatizando las últimas dos palabras-

-Si totalmente- le dio la razón Tonks a la chica- espera ¿que? Me dijiste viejo- negué con la cabeza riendo al igual que todos en la mesa-

-en fin, Harry no hay ninguna chica que te guste o te parezca linda- intervino Moony para que Sirius y Tonks no empezaran a pelear

-Pues hay muchas lindas, pero no se- dije confuso- ninguna me hace las dichosas "mariposas" de las que todo el mundo habla-

-Bueno Harry si no hablas con ninguna como sabes si te gusta?- me dijo sabiamente el profesor lupin- después de todo que te parezca atractiva una chica significa que te gusta su físico pero si no hablas con ella, como sabras si te gusta su personalidad-

-Si, Harry recuerdas cuando me hablaste de la Ravenclaw que te gustaba? Me dijiste que era muy linda pero cuando tuvieron una cita terminaron discutiendo- intervino sirius

-Lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte una chica que te parezca linda y entablar una charla casual con ella, no tienes que invitar a todas las chicas de hogwarts a la torre de astronomía a una sesión de besos como mi primo aquí- dijo Tonks señalando a sirius- solo conversa con ellas interactua con el genero femenino-

-mmm… supongo- dije poco convencido, los merodeadores se vieron y al mismo tiempo dijeron

_La maldición Potter_

-La maldición Potter que es eso?- les pregunte curioso

-veras Harry- me comento sirius- tu padre, siempre dijo que le gustaba lily y hacia todo lo posible por invitarla a salir pero ella siempre decía que no, aunque eso no evito que saliera con otras chicas en su estadia en hogwarts, pero el siempre dijo que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja desde la primera vez que la vio…-Remus lo interrumpio por que sirius se estaba extendiendo

-Lo que tu padrino trata de decir Harry, es que desde hace generaciones, todos los potter primogénitos, se casan con una pelirroja…-

Sirius susurro -_pelirrojas con carácter explosivo-_

…Remus siguió hablando como si sirius no hubiese dicho nada- tu madre, tu abuela, tu bisaabuela y asi sucesivamente, eran todas pelirrojas, tu padre decía que en su familia lo llamaba la maldición potter-

-a lo mejor harry, lo que sucede es que no has conseguido su pelirroja- intervino Tonks

-mmm… no conoces a niguna chica pelirroja Harry- dijo sirius, le iba a contestar pero siguió hablando- esta Ginny Weasley

-¿GINNY?-practicamente grite- estas loco es la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo, ¿quieres que su familia me mate?

-¿asi que es eso?- sonrio sirius- vamos Harry a lo mejor intenta matarte las primeras veces, pero eres su mejor amigo quien mejor para su hermana que tu-

-Aunque tiene 6 hermanos mayores, todos hombres- comento Tonks sonriendo

-eso si es un reto Harry entre todos podrían lastimarte un poquito, pero eres bueno defendiéndote saldrás vivo- Remus negó con la cabeza a las tonterías que comentaban Sirius y Tonks

-Ginny ni siquiera me gusta…- trate de hablar pero me interrumpieron-

-¿Te parece linda?- me pregunto Tonks

-Bueno, si un poco…-iba a seguir hablando pero como era costumbre me interrumpieron-

-Juega Quidditch- vi a Remus indignado por aliarse en mi contra se encogió de hombros y comento- si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles

-es menor que yo…- resople al ver que otra vez me cortaron

-solo por unos meses, casi un año no es tanto, mira a Remus me lleva 13 años y eso no evita que este enamorada de él- Tonks dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso a Remus ocasionando que Sirius hiciera muecas como si fuera a vomitar y rode los ojos por sus gestos

-Tiene novio, esta saliendo con Michael Corner, un chico de Ravenclaw- les aclare

-oh vamos Harry te podemos ayudar para hacerlos terminar- sirius sonrio malvadamente

Negué con la cabeza- no me gusta Ginny, asi que para que los voy a hacer terminar- Sirius estaba por interrumpirme pero lo corte- No y sin discusiones

los vi a todos a los ojos retandome a que me contradijeran, me levante tomando mis platos y los lleve a la cocina para fregarlos, lo ultimo que escuche decir en el comedor fue a Sirius murmurando _igual de testarudo que la pelirroja le tomo 7 años salir con James_

_-Bueno Harry tiene quince por lo que quedan dos años para que lo note- le contesto Tonks_

Resople al escucharlos y me puse a fregar los platos y me dije a mi mismo

No me gusta Ginny ¿o si?

negué con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero ahora la duda me carcomia

**N/A Bueno para lo que lo esperaban aqui ya harry comienza a darse cuenta de Ginny, no estoy diciendo que tenga sentimientos por ella, si no que se empezara a dar cuenta de ella, tengo pensado que tanto harry como ginny tendran otras parejas antes de ellos empezar a salir si es que a la final terminan junto *insertar risa malevola* **

***Semana santa: no recuerdo si es que en hogwarts se dan vacaciones por semana santa, pero como en mi pais se da una semana, lo utilice en mi favor**

***Poodle tambien conocido en otros paises como caniches**

***PDA: Publicas Demostraciones de Afecto**

**Pretendo darle una pareja a Sirius **\(*o*)/ **mi pobre Padfoot necesita una chica** **y seamos sinceras toda escritora a quien le gusten los merodeadores ha querido crear un OC para emparejar a Sirius, lo unico que le hace falta es amor jajajaja**

**Dejen un review son gratis ¬¬**


End file.
